The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for dispensing web material from a center feed roll.
WO2014/044368 discloses (see the Abstract) an example device for manually producing a helical packing material, comprising a receptacle for at least partially extensively encompassing a wound fibrous material web roll, which defines an axial direction and forms an inner side, from which the fibrous material web is drawn to form the packing material, and an axial holder, which is connected to the receptacle, wherein an axial end face of the fibrous material web roll is held on the axial holder, and a discharge opening for discharging the packing material in an axial direction is formed in the axial holder, said axial holder having an inner wall section that tapers towards the discharge opening and faces the end face.